The evil in you
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pones . Danny Jones & Dougie Poynter . McFly * Cuando ríe, algo dentro de mí borbota causándome un hirviente y extraña pero agradable sensación, como alguna especie de reacción química.


En realidad creo que deberías saberlo antes de leer: esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales entre dos chicos, sexo y violencia. Ah, y una trama de mierda. Así que antes de que me digas algo cierras y listo._ I don't give a fuuuuuck._

Y, por favor, no pienses en cierta película cuando lo leas, porque no la he visto xD

Gracias por leer, personas adorables.

**The evil in you**

Cuando ríe, algo dentro de mí borbota causándome un hirviente y extraña pero agradable sensación, como alguna especie de reacción química. Trago saliva y noto que las mejillas se me encienden. Acto seguido suspira a causa de su falta de aire por el ataque de risa y mueve la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo rubio de sus ojos. Esos dos pedacitos de aguamarina fundidos que te clavaba con intensidad cuando se dirigía a ti y a la vez doblaba sus finos labios en una medio sonrisa juguetona, mordiéndose la lengua y ladeando la cabeza.

No sé cómo ha pasado esto, pero puedo decir que estoy enamorado de Dougie Poynter...

Bueno, quizá el término «enamorado» es bastante fuerte. Más bien, estoy obsesionado. Sí, estoy obsesionado con Dougie Poynter, uno de mis compañeros de clase. Estoy obsesionado con sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz respingona, su cara de crío, su voz aniñada, su pequeño cuerpo liviano, su aroma a tienda de golosinas...

Lo más preocupante de todo esto es que no me gustan los chicos. Nunca me han gustado. Quizá sea por el hecho de que a Dougie no se le puede considerar alguien masculino, ni siquiera femenino. Es andrógino, está entre esos dos términos. Me consuelo pensando que lo más seguro es que me sienta atraído por ese mismo motivo, y no por cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con mi orientación sexual.

El caso es que llevo necesitando tenerlo gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Creo que estoy tan obcecado con ello que como no consiga hacer algo pronto me voy a consumir de la desesperación.

Siento algo impactando contra mi nuca y mi cabeza se inclina hacia delante por un momento. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y miro mal a Harry, el cual segundos antes me ha atestado una colleja en plena nuca, y no precisamente de las suaves, sino de las que te saltan todos los empastes. Mi amigo bufa y niega con la cabeza.

—Acabo de preguntarte qué tal llevas el examen de latín, caraflauta. ¿En qué mundo andas?

Hago una mueca de desagrado intentando devolverle la colleja y me encojo de hombros.

—Pues de puta pena. Ni siquiera me sé los casos, y eso que es lo básico en la asignatura... Bueno, suspenso de cajón.

—¿Compartiremos castigo e iremos a la recuperación juntos?—pregunta Harry con una sonrisa triste, aunque la verdad es que nos lo tenemos bien merecido, por cazurros. Me río entre dientes.

—O si quieres podemos comportarnos como personas civilizadas y quedar hoy juntos para estudiar el examen de latín para mañana...

Nada más terminar la frase, los dos nos quedamos mirando con las cejas alzadas en un gesto de extrañeza, y no hacen falta palabras para saber que los dos pensamos que ni de coña íbamos a estudiar estando juntos en una casa, así que preferimos no decir nada.

Caminamos juntos hacia la parada del autobús. Me llevo una mano a la boca para bostezar y la otra me la meto en el bolsillo, esperando la cola para entrar. Harry está mascando su chicle de menta y moviendo la cabeza y una de sus manos sobre su pierna al compás de una música imaginaria. Siempre he pensado que este tío tiene demasiado ritmo en el cuerpo.

Antes de que pueda terminar el proceso del bostezo, alguien me llama dándome dos toquecitos en el hombro. Me giro sobre mí mismo y cierro la boca en el acto, notando como algo imaginario me aprisiona la garganta con dos manos sin dejarme respirar.

Dougie está aquí, frente a mí. Luce una sonrisa encantadora en la cara y tiene sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, balanceándose ligeramente de un lado al otro.

Estoy casi seguro de que si alguien distinto emulase semejantes gestos, lo tacharían de raro, infantil y muchas otras cosas que prefiero no nombrar. Sin embargo, en Dougie se ve algo incluso natural. Es tan adorable que no te sorprenderías ni te extrañarías por verlo jugar a los muñecos con su amigo Tom en el recreo, haciendo ruiditos con la boca y dando saltitos por todo el patio. De hecho, todo el instituto ha tenido el privilegio de presenciar tal escena más de dos veces.

Me quedo mirándole con los labios entreabiertos como un gilipollas, sin saber qué decir. Incluso los ojos me escuesen de no haber parpadeado. Dougie parece estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esta situación, porque se ríe de esa forma que me hace sentir como un pederasta por pensar siquiera en tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—Hola, Danny... ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo va tu examen de latín?

En condiciones normales, el verdadero Danny habría resoplado tras poner los ojos en blanco y habría soltado alguna que otra tontería para salir del paso.

No obstante, el Danny atontado y ridículamente cohibido por la presencia de Dougie solo era capaz de soltar alguna que otra palabra inconexa.

—Eh... Bueno... Pues yo...

Dougie vuelve a reír y callo de inmediato. Suspira y tuerce los labios de forma triste.

—No creo que lo lleves tan mal como yo. La verdad es que necesitaría que alguien me explicase todo esto porque yo no...—parpadea varias veces y esboza una mueca de sorpresa, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea genial en ese momento. Sonríe ampliamente y soy incluso capaz de atisbar un brillo especial en su mirada.—¡Eh, Danny! Me han dicho que eres bastante bueno con esta matería... ¿Te importaría ayudarme esta tarde con esto, por favor?

Miro a Dougie con cara de póker. ¿Está tomandome el pelo o qué? Su amigo Tom es mejor que yo con esto. Incluso Harry me supera con creces, y eso que es bastante perro para estudiar idiomas, sobretodo si es una lengua muerta.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Más que caer en ella me creo mi propia película en mi cabeza. ¿Y si Dougie simplementa está... intentando flirtear conmigo?

Carraspeo en cuanto esa idea se instala en mi cabeza, realmente ruborizado. Dougie se muerde el labio inferior y deja caer sus hombros, abatido.

—Vaya... Lo siento, Danny. No quería ponerte en un compromiso...

—No, no. ¡Para nada!—contesto rápidamente como un idiota. Dougie sonríe y se ríe entre dientes. Siempre se está riendo. Me encantaría meterme en su cabeza para saber qué es lo que le produce tanta felicidad. En realidad, me encantaría ser cómo él y poder sonreír todo el tiempo, contento.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres que quedemos esta tarde para estudiar en mi casa?

Escucho a Harry llamándome desde la puerta del autobús. Hago caso omiso de sus protestas y asiento con la cabeza, sonriente. Una pelotita de goma se ha instalado en mi estómago y no cesa de dar golpes contra él, causándome unos nervios placenteros. Dougie ladea la cabeza y extiende su mano.

—Dame tu teléfono para que apunte en él mi dirección.

Asiento con la cabeza y saco rápidamente del bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero mi móvil cual perro obediente. El rubio teclea deslizando sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil del aparato y finalmente me pasa de nuevo el teléfono, girándose sobre sí mismo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que enseñan todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Nos vemos esta tarde, Jones.

Y juro... No, es que puedo confirmar que eso lo ha murmurada con una voz sugerente y sensual, arrastrando cada una de las sílabas con una voz aterciopelada. Dougie se aleja para juntarse con Tom y yo me giro para coger el autobús, pero el vehículo se ha ido.

No importa. Realmente esto me da igual. Tengo la dirección de la casa de Dougie y nada podría ir mal en estos momentos, aunque tenga que darme una caminata de media hora hasta mi casa.

Los minutos corren lentos y tortuosos sobre el reloj de pared del salón de mi casa. Llevo preparado desde hace dos horas, lo que hace replantearme el grado de obsesión que siento por este chiquillo. Vuelvo a mirar el móvil; a las seis y media es la hora a la que hemos quedado. Son las seis. Decido coger mis libros, salir de mi casa y conducir el coche de mi padre. Es algo que no va a echar de menos, puesto que hace tres días que no se pasa por allí. Negocios, dice...

Llego a la casa de Dougie cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, por lo que aprovecho para escuchar otra canción del genial Bruce Springsteen mientras me flipo a cantarla dando golpes en el volante. Tras haber desahogado mi nerviosismo con mi vehículo, agarro mis libros y salgo de el, acercándome a la casa y llamando varias veces a la puerta con los nudillos. Cojo aire cuando escucho la voz cantarina y risueña de Dougie a través de la puerta avisando que ya mismo va y la abre. Alzo la mirada y le devuelvo su sonrisa contagiosa.

—¡Qué puntual eres, Jones!

—¿Demasiado?—pregunto arqueando una ceja, y ahora soy yo el que me pregunto interiormente adónde se ha ido toda mi gracia e ingenio, maldiciéndome por dentro.

Dougie ladea su cara esbozando un mohín. Me pregunto si no le duele el cuello de tanto doblarse como los búhos. Agarra mi muñeca y me atrae al interior de su casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Lleva una camiseta blanca realmente holgada, unas calzonas de deporte negras y unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Un atuendo de lo más normal, pero que a mí consigue ruborizarme. ¿A qué clase de chico de diecisiete años se le ocurre depilarse las piernas? Aunque, en verdad, estoy deseando pasar la mano por encima de ellas. No sé... Se ven tan suaves...

—Mis padres no están en casa. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Antes de que pueda contestar, ya está subiendo por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Le sigo de cerca hasta que entramos en un cuarto totalmente adornado con motivos de skater. Fotos de monopatines, grupos de música pop-punk, zapatillas anchas desperdigadas por todo el suelo... Lo normal en un chico de su edad.

Dougie se sienta en su cama abriendo el libro de latín y palmea en el edredón a su lado para que me siente. Dejo caer el peso de mi cuerpo en la cama y abro el libro por la misma página que Dougie, bufando.

—A ver... El supino. Si te digo la verdad, de esto no tengo ni zorra idea.

Pero a Dougie no parece importarle demasiado el tema que estamos dando. Me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa indescifrable. Entonces, una de sus manos va a parar a mi rodilla y de ahí la desliza lentamente hasta la parte interior de mi muslo. Comienzo a sentir calores y trago saliva, violento.

—¿Sí?—me pregunta Dougie, instándome a continuar. Intento no trabarme demasiado cuando sigo con lo mío, ignorando aquella tomadura de pelo. Porque prefiero pensar que es eso y no otra cosa, aunque lo esté deseando.

—Y... Bueno... Quizá podríamos empezar con...—me detengo un segundo cuando su mano llega hasta mi entrepierna, haciendo una pequeña presión. Jadeo, muy tenso.—Las pasivas...

El rubio se ríe, otra vez, y asciende su cara hasta la mía, rozando con sus labios entreabiertos mi sien izquierda y respirando flojito en mi oreja, cerrando los ojos.

—Esto me aburre... ¿No quieres hacer alguna otra cosa?

Intento ignorar el cosquilleo que se me ha posado en la zona más baja del estómago mientras Dougie me mira de forma inocente con sus labios pegados a mi oído y su mano moviéndose lentamente por mi ingle. Esto no puede estar pasando... Es decir, claro que lo había estado deseando, pero es todo tan extraño... Que no y ya está.

—¿No se supone que íbamos a estudiar?—le pregunto al rubio girando la cabeza levemente hacia su cara. Dougie se carcajea y yo me pongo nervioso. Soy yo el que normalmente tomo el control en situaciones parecidas, joder... Es él. Dougie tiene un aura que le envuelve y me hace estar completamente cohibido hacia su presencia y desear tocar cada centímetro de su piel, sintiéndome culpable.

—¿De verdad pensabas que había quedado contigo para estudiar? Niño tonto...—espeta con un tono de voz que desarma lo poco que me queda de mis defensas y agarra mi libro, tirándolo al suelo. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empuja la espalda contra su cama, sentándose sobre mí a horcajadas y juntando nuestras entrepiernas. Abro los ojos tan impactado que dudo mucho que pueda tomar la iniciativa en algún momento. Dougie comienza un lento vaivén con sus caderas y, aún con sus manos en mis hombros, se inclina hacia delante rozando nuestras narices y relamiéndose los labios, lo cual provoca que en el proceso acaricie con su lengua los míos de forma superficial. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas atraviesan mi piel mientras mis labios comienzan a abrasarme. Cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, simulando un sonido de placer.

—¿Sabes, Danny? Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. ¿Yo te gusto?

Abre los ojos y clava los suyos en los míos con un destello de inocencia en la mirada y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. No ha cesado de moverse en un solo momento, de hecho está claro a lo que va, pero yo no soy capaz de dejar de verlo como un muchacho realmente tierno.

—Sí, claro.—respondo algo torpe. Dougie sonríe satisfecho y cierra los ojos, juntando sus labios con los míos. Al principio no es más que un roce, tan siquiera una presión, pero en unos instantes el rubio me muerde el labio inferior e introduce su lengua con ferocidad, besándome con vehemencia. Cierro mis ojos y hago acopio de lo poco que me queda de control para pasar mis manos por debajo de la camiseta de Dougie. Éste se separa de mí haciendo un sonido de succión al separarse de mi boca y me aparta las manos, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa juguetona de oreja a oreja.

—Nope, no te he dado permiso para tocar.—replica con voz melosa. Sonrío siguiéndole el juego mientras él agarra mis muñecas y las coloca a ambos lados de mi cara, en la cama. Dougie me besa, pero no usa los labios, solo la lengua. Es obsceno, pero me encanta, ha conseguido empalmarme solo con eso. Pasa sus labios hasta mi cuello y lo saborea, dejándome varios chupetones. Yo solo me limito a gemir y a pasarme la lengua por mis labios húmedos mientras Dougie me suelta las muñecas y agarra el bajo de mi camiseta para arrancármela de encima. Besa mi regazo y lleva su boca hasta uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo, justo cuando levanto los brazos para que termine de quitármela. Cuando la camiseta aterriza en el suelo, me incoporo cogiendo de las mejillas a Dougie, devolviéndole el beso. El rubio aparta mis manos de su cara y me empuja con ferocidad hasta la cabecera de su cama, volviéndome a coger los brazos.

En cuestión de instantes, me encuentro con mis muñecas atadas a la cabecera. Ni siquiera me pregunto cómo ha podido hacerlo ni con qué, estoy demasiado ocupado contemplando con deseo la mueca pícara de Dougie, que gatea hasta colocarse entre mis piernas, acercando mi cara a la suya esbozando un mohín con inocencia fingida.

—Esto te pasa por ser un tramposo, chico malo.

Acto seguido, vuelve a besarme y yo me siento desesperado e impaciente. Necesito tocarle y tenerlo desnudo bajo mi cuerpo. Lo necesito ahora mismo.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Dougie detiene el beso para mirarme con una sonrisa ladeada y se muerde el labio inferior mientras se saca la camiseta de encima. Me quedo un segundo observando su cuerpo, lo justo antes de que desaparezca al recorrer un camino descendente con su lengua hasta toparse con mis pantalones. Levanta la vista para mirarme con una sonrisa ancha y la nariz arrugada mientras se lleva las manos a mi cinturón, desabrochándolo. Vuelve a morderse el labio y entrecierra los ojos, bajando la cremallera y deslizando mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos a la vez por mis muslos. Acaricia mis piernas mientras las desnuda. Al llegar a los tobillos, me quita las deportivas, los calcetines, los pantalones y mi ropa interior. Jadeo al estar desnudo y desvalido ante él, ya que él sigue con las calzonas puestas. Ladea la cabeza y mete sus manos por las gomas de sus calzonas, acariciándose. Suspira y esboza un gesto de éxtasis. Estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace, y lo hace para hacerme sufrir.

Finalmente, se quita las calzonas y la ropa interior, quedando los dos en las mismas condiciones. Gatea hasta colocarse de rodillas entre mis piernas y frente a mi pelvis. Se relame los labios y junta nuestros miembros con las dos manos, comenzando a masturbarlos. Cierra los ojos y dejo escapar algunos gemidos locos con la nuca apoyada en la cabecera de madera. me siento bastante expuesto, pero no me importa. Es extraño. No sé si es lo normal en estos casos, pero ya todo me da igual. Ni siquiera es algo que esté sintiendo por amor hacia Dougie. Solo necesito estar dentro de él, eso es todo.

Justo cuando siento que voy a estallar y comienzo a sentirme algo mareado, Dougie cesa y vuelve a acercarse a mí para besarme. Levanta un poco sus caderas y roza su entrada contra mi glande. Siento ganas de desmayarme ahí mismo, pero me contengo. Supongo que es el vértigo y la adrenalina de la situación. Dougie muerde mi labio inferior y me mira a los ojos mientras tira de él, sonriendo de lado. Lo suelta y arquea una ceja con una voz jodidamente sexy.

—¿Quieres que lo haga, Danny?

Sí, joder, sí. Sí y mil veces sí.

Dougie se ríe. Se ríe a la vez que se deja caer sobre mi virilidad y grito de placer. Ni siquiera se ha preparado la entrada, ni me ha avisado. Su estrechez es deliciosa, y su movimiento lo es aún más. Cabalga sobre mí, contrayendo el gesto de su rostro y agarrándome la cara con sus dos manos para besarme y gemir en mi boca. Aprieto mis manos, haciéndome daño con las uñas en mis palmas. Dougie tiene la boca entreabierta pegada a mis labios, pero no hace ademán de querer juntarlos. Grita. Grita de placer. Yo cada vez me siento más cansado y mareado. Dougie no duda, lo hace cada vez más deprisa y profundo. Pongo los ojos en blanco, bufando extasiado. El rubio apoya su frente en a mía y deja caer su cara hasta mi hombro izquierdo. Dougie suelta un último grito y lo siento tan estrecho que acabo viniéndome yo también con un gruñido, arqueando mi espalda.

Suspiro, intentando recuperar mi respiración y pulso normal. Giro la cabeza levemente hacia Dougie y sonrío, cerrando los ojos. Siento la esencia de Dougie, que se ha vertido en mi estómago, pero no le doy la más mínima importancia. El rubio comienza a succionar mi hombro y yo lo encojo, riéndome a causa de las cosquillas.

Entonces, se escucha un crujido demoledor y un dolor punzante me asola todo el hombro, recorriéndome hasta la punta de los dedos.

Dougie me ha mordido el hombro. Me lo ha mordido con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Grito. Grito y me revuelvo. Intento deshacerme del agarre de mis muñecas, pero me es inútil. De pronto, la piel de Dougie se ha vuelto fría y marmórea. Tira de su boca aún mordiendo mi hombro y escucho un sonido parecido a la tela romperse. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, derramando una lágrima. El labio inferior me tiembla y yo no puedo dejar de chillar. No quiero abrir los ojos. Algo húmedo, caliente y desagradable está cayendo por todo mi regazo.

Joder, juraría que me ha arrancado la piel del hombro. Me la ha arrancado a tiras.

Tengo mucho miedo.

—Doug... Dougie... Joder, me haces... daño...

Logro balbucear entre lágrimas y sollozos. Me tiembla todo y el hombro me arde. Me arde con tal intensidad que deseo de veras estar soñando todo esto. Sí, debe ser eso. Un sueño asquerosamente real y cruel.

Oigo masticar. Oh, Dios mío. Joder. Dougie está masticando.

Espero que no...

Abro los ojos lentamente, cagado de miedo.

Es entonces cuando me quedo tan impactado que ni siquiera puedo gritar. Mi garganta está totalmente seca.

El que está allí conmigo no es Dougie. Es alguien (o algo) de piel cetrina, con los hombros exageradamente salidos de su ubicación. El pelo ya no tiene su habitual brillo dorado, sino que ahora luce de un color rubio ceniza. Sus facciones están empañadas por un líquido rojo. Sangre.

Y sus ojos... No son ojos. Son dos cuencas vacías negras.

«Dougie» gruñe y me enseña sus dientes afilados. Me entra un ataque de ansiedad. Muevo mis brazos para zafarme, pero no tengo fuerzas a causa del hombro dañado. Grito ante el nuevo pinchazo y lloro aún más, desconsolado y angustiado.

No, por favor... Déjame. Déjame rebobinarlo todo.

—Dougie... Por... Por favor...

Pero él no es Dougie. Dudo mucho que en algún momento pudiese haber sido él. Ese extraño ser tuerce las comisuras de sus escasos labios en un intento de sonrisa y me ruge. Niego con la cabeza, aterrado, como si así pudiese rehuírlo. Agarra con violencia mis costados y clava sus garras en ellos, arañándome hasta las piernas. La vista se me ciega a causa de las lágrimas y me muerdo el labio inferior, pidiendo socorro a gritos, pero nadie vendrá en mi ayuda, lo sé. Supongo que he sucumbido a la tentación y este es mi castigo. Pero que lo acepte no significa que esté deseando que ocurra.

—Dougie... Tienes... Tienes que estar ahí... Por favor...

Suplico sintiendo la voz pastosa y desgarrada. La criatura me mira sin dar ninguna señal de reconocimiento y se lanza contra mi cuerpo, clavándome los dientes a la altura del pecho. No creía poder gritar aún más, pero vaya si puedo.

Entonces ocurre uno de esos momentos en los que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos como una película, pero en este caso son rostros de todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi existencia. Resulta irónico, pero lo único que se me ocurre pensar entre esta masa de vísceras y agonía es que nadie me creería si pudiese contar el motivo de mi muerte.

Tampoco es que me haga gracia el hecho de que lo puedan llegar a saber algún día.

Mi vista comienza a nublarse cada vez más a causa del dolor. Me pregunto cómo es que no estoy muerto ya y porque se prolonga tanto mi sufrimiento. Este engendro me está devorando vivo y yo lo único que deseo es dejar de sentir todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

Es cuando él agarra mis caderas y las separa de la otra mitad de mi cuerpo con un crujido bastante desagradable cuando presiento que el final está cerca, para mi fortuna. Chillo una vez más, dejando caer hilos de sangre por mi boca, y agradezco que no soy capaz de abrir los ojos para así no ver la escena, o quizá un velo de oscuridad los ha tapado. Dejo caer la barbilla contra mi regazo y me dejo sucumbir, escuchando para mi tormento el sonido de mis huesos partiéndose. Espero que al menos se de un buen festín.

Solo un minuto más.

Ya no se escucha nada.


End file.
